


Cowboy

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [68]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock has a gift for McCoy.





	Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching "Gunfight at the O.K. Corral" and this happened.

“Doctor.” Spock pro-offered a box. “I have acquired something for you.”

McCoy accepted it out of surprise that only grew when he opened it.

“You got me a hat?”

“You have repeatedly shown interest in my choice of headwear. I believed you would appreciate the gift.”

“Oh I do!” McCoy angled the Stetson dashingly upon his head. “How do I look?”

Spock’s breath caught.

“Like an authentic cowboy,” he assured.

McCoy laughed.

“All I need now is the horse.”

“Unfortunately the _Enterprise_ is lacking in equines.”

“Well you know what they say.” McCoy grinned. “Save a horse, ride a cowboy.”


End file.
